When you were Mine
by SapphireBlueRose
Summary: Sequel to "You'll Always be Mine". It has been 2 years since they last spoke to each other. 3 years since she figured out the truth. She was now known as the ruthless Jackie Brooklyn, he known as Britain's hot bachelor Takumi Walker. What will happen when they finally meet?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel of _"You'll Always be Mine"_!~

First off I would like to apologize for my absence these past months. My life literally went downhill, what a great year it is 2014 -.- But now since all that drama stuff is out of the way my passion for writing disappeared as well. So I was at a dead end for how I was going to continue. It took me weeks to figure out how I would go about with this story. But I finally got it. I don't know how many chapters will be in here but I'm just going to go with the flow.

Secondly I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews to continue on with the story!~ It means a lot knowing that even though you'd probably forget about the story since I haven't updated and your patience is wearing thin you still want me to keep writing. And that is what keeps an author writing, your encouragement and your thoughts in the reviews. It makes authors like me feel great knowing that people out there like what I write.

And I know there may be some confusion with who Misaki really is and the story itself so let me say that her real name is Jackie Brooklyn. I know in chapter 16 it states Bluebell Brooklyn **(but to me that sounded off)** so in chapter 18 I decided to change the name to Jackie Brooklyn. Now, _"You'll Always be Mine"_ is complete no more chapters added. This here is the sequel to "You'll Always be Mine"

Also just to clear stuff up Misaki's other name 'Jackie' is only used for people who don't know her secret of being Misaki Ayuzawa. I will be using 'Misaki' for everything else...if that makes any sense...?

Onward to the story!~ (P.s little bit of OCC)

* * *

**_Previously_**

_Misaki made her way to the kitchen a bit appalled at what she saw._

_"Mom?" She asked looking towards her._

_"We need to talk." Minako said as she motioned her to take a seat._

_Misaki looked between her mom and dad as she took a seat covering her right hand over her left._

_"Let's start with your English name..." Minako started off._

_"Jackie Brooklyn..."  
_  
~...things changed and plans that are yet to be revealed...~

Chapter 1: The truth  
  
~3 years later~

"Miss Brooklyn, you have a call from your parents on line 1." The secretary said through the intercom.

"Thank you Nicole."

Clicking on the blinking button she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart!~ How are things in New York?" Minako asked.

"Everything is fine mom." Misaki replied.

"Are you still scaring the board members?" Sakuya teased.

"Hahaha very funny dad." Misaki said rolling her eyes. "So is there a reason why you called? I have a meeting in 15."

"Actually yes," Sakuya started.

"We need you to come home for a party the Igarashi's are holding. Their annual ball is in 3 days and we have all been invited. So you need to get the next flight to Japan."

"And it's mandatory for me to come?" Misaki asked twirling her pen.

"Yes, all the richest families are coming, we do not want to be left behind, ne?" Minako said.

"Fine I'll be there by tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Well, there is one more thing...but it can wait until you get here." Minako said.

"Okay," Misaki said as she wrote in her planner "I'll see you when I see you bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye darling!"

Misaki hung up the phone and leaned back into her chair sighing. A lot of things happened in those past 3 years, things she had just learned about, shocking information about who she was.

_~Flashback 3 years ago~_

_"Your English name is Jackie Brooklyn, daughter of James and Elizabeth Brooklyn." Minako repeated to Misaki._

_Misaki looked between her parents, powerful emotions flowing through her body like a roller coaster as they continued on with the truth about their family._

_"So what I'm hearing is that we are in a fake 'debt' because you were trying to protect us from what?" Misaki said looking at Sakuya._

_"There was a certain family trying to overpower and kill us when your mother was pregnant with you when we were living in the states. We had alliances with another family that would assassinate them while I decided to change our identities to keep us hidden. Right now we are just the Ayuzawa family who are thought to be 'in debt' living in Japan, when really we are the Brooklyn family known around the whole world. It was not until a couple years after you born and your mother was pregnant with Suzuna that my time with you was temporarily short. What you were made to believe was I left the family in a horrible debt and ran away, but I was really in the states fixing up the corporation after what has happened." Sakuya explained._

_"All those years..I thought you just left our family in the dust when really you were just trying to get the corporation on its feet? What about that family that were trying to kill us?" Misaki asked quite angered they kept this from her._

_"Yes. The family that attempted to murder us was assassinated just a couple of months ago, one by one they were gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it since the family we were alliances with is extremely powerful." He replied._

_"For 13 years the life I've been suffering through for working hard to support our family was not needed?! For 13 years I always held hatred to boys because of my own father. For 13 years I've thought about you whether you would come back one day." Misaki said with a sob. "For 13 years waking up to look at that violin hoping to hear it be played by the person who was always in my heart." She finished tears in her eyes that were not shed._

_"It was more like a test to see if you can handle hard work..." Sakuya said getting up to embrace his teary-eyed daughter._

_"For what?" She asked eyes narrowed at him._

_"Running a large, famous world-wide corporation." He replied cowering from her gaze._

_"What makes you think I'll accept that?"_

_"Darling please!~" Sakuya whined with a pout._

_Misaki got up without a word and went to the kitchen._

_"Let me talk to her." Minako said getting up._

_Minako found her gazing out the window._

_"Misaki-chan, honey I know it's a lot to take in right now but we need your help and Suzuna's with going through all of this."_

_"I don't know okaasan," Misaki sighed. "It's just now he comes jumping back into our lives and now with the company I don't think I can handle it."_

_"Sweetheart, you're a strong, brave and independent lady. I know you can handle this by yourself but this time you won't. You have me, Suzuna and if you accept it your father as well." Minako said as she hugged Misaki._

_Thinking it over Misaki gave her consent._

_"It will take some time...but okay, I'll do it." Misaki said with a smile._

_"I knew you wouldn't let your father down!~" Sakuya shouted bursting through the kitchen door, tears in his eyes as he raced over to where Misaki was and gave her a very suffocating bear hug._

_Letting go and grasping her hands he felt something, looking down at them he noticed the ring...'WAIT- RING?'_

_"Misaki-chan..." Sakuya said surprised looking intensely at the ring on her left hand. "Where did you get this ring?"_

_"Ring?" Minako asked as she too looked at the ring, and that's when everything clicked._

_"USUI PROPOSED!" Minako squealed._

_Misaki blushed looking to the side. "Yeah at the airport...He left for Britain this morning."_

_As Minako was gushing over the ring Sakuya stood there shocked before a smile graced his face and then a frown._

_"I never met the young man and you're already engaged!" He huffed crossing his arms._

_"But daddy~ I love him..." Misaki said in a little girl voice giving him the sad puppy-face look._

_Sakuya looked shocked once again at the way she was acting until she burst out loud laughing._

_"Please like you would actually do anything dad." Misaki said looking at him._

_"Never do that voice again...I thought you were possessed..." He replied sulking in a corner as Minako and Misaki laughed._

_~End of flashback~_

"Nicole, clear my schedule for the next 6 days and book me 2 flights to Japan tonight." Misaki said coming out of her office briefcase and suit jacket in hand.

"Yes ma'am, I'll do so right now." Nicole replied. "Your schedule is cleared out and your flight is going to be at 6:30 tonight."

"Thank you Nicole. You can go home early today since there is nothing really going on."

"Thank you Miss Brooklyn, have a nice trip."

With that said Misaki waved goodbye and went into the elevator. Once at the lobby she waved to the secretary there and the security guards making her way through the tall glass doors and to her car which was parked a couple of steps away, it was a black 2014 Chevrolet Impala. Getting in and putting her things on the passenger seat she drove home.

**~Somewhere else~  
**  
"Mr. Walker, this was sent to you by your brother." A woman said handing the letter to her boss.

Usui nodded in response as she left his office. Opening the letter he boringly read the letter.

_'Hm, so Igarashi is holding his party yet again.'_ He thought.

Getting up he picked up his brief case setting his papers inside and put his laptop in its bag before slinging it over his shoulder, grabbing his car keys and the letter he turned off the lights and closed the door. Turning around he saw his personal assistant standing there, pen and notepad in hand.

"Clear my schedule for 2 weeks and book me a flight to Japan." He said walking by her and into the elevator, knowing she got everything he said no questions asked.

Once out the building he went to his emerald green Ferrari and drove to Raven Castle.

When he got there he parked his car, grabbed his things and made his way in. Passing by Gerard who was sitting on the large sofa reading a book in the grand family room, he flicked the letter at him which landed on his lap.

"What makes you think I'm going?" Usui asked eyebrow arched.

"Maybe the fact that you cleared 2 weeks and booked a flight to Japan?" Gerard replied not looking up.

"Keeping tabs on me I see? How shocking." Usui said.

"More like Grandfather watching you, little brother…" Gerard said. "Remember he is going as well and so is Elizabeth."

Hearing no response Gerard looked up to find him gone.

"Impudent little brother." Gerard said as he started to read once again.

"GERARD DARLING!~" A voice squealed from down the hall.

"You have got to be kidding me…" He said smacking the book to his forehead repeatedly.

"What in the world are you doing?" Elizabeth said as she appeared with shopping bags in her hands. "Never mind that, look at the cutest sundress I got from this little boutique-" She started to say but was interrupted.

"Takumi's back." Gerard said as he rubbed his temples.

"…TAKUMI SWEETIE!" Elizabeth shouted dropping the bags as she dashed up the endless staircase ran to her room and grabbed a Polaroid camera from her vanity before rushing into his room.

As the bathroom door unlocked and opened she started snapping pictures away like crazy. Once the film was done she held 10 pictures of him and the Polaroid to her side.

"I know you've been avoiding me Takumi the least you could do is actually say Hi to me you...know..." Elizabeth said as she looked up and saw him standing there, hair wet and clad with only a towel around his waist.

Standing there she looked over his form. She watched how the water dripped from his hair on his well-toned chest and ventured down past his very smoking hot abs and disappeared underneath the towel. His forearms flexed under her sight, and she couldn't help but drool over him.

"See something you like?" Usui said as he walked over to his closet to get clothes.

"I...um...Hi.." Elizabeth said as she ran out of his room face flushed red, slamming door she leaned against it breathing heavily.

"Wow..." She said to herself as she walked to her room. She found her shopping bags on the bed.

_'Cedric must have brought them up.'_ She thought, sitting beside the bags as she looked at the pictures smiling.

Back in Usui's room he was dressed in a pair of navy jeans paired with men Adidas high tops in black, a striped dark and light blue sweater with a long black scarf wrapped around his neck covering up to his nose, a pair of black aviators covered his emerald eyes and a black beanie to finish the look. Suitcase and work all packed up he picked them up and walked downstairs leaving them near the door, where another couple of suitcases were as he made his way into the kitchen for water.

"You packed up and ready to go?" Usui asked getting a water bottle.

"Yeah.. I'm ready." Elizabeth said getting up.

She was dressed in navy blue skinny jeans with 3 inch black ankle boots, a black tank top with a dark green Infantry jacket. Brown aviators adorned her face and her hair was put up in a messy bun.

"Lets go." Usui said walking out.

When they got to the door Gerard stood there with Cedric a couple meters behind him.

"See you in Japan." Usui said picking up his bags along with Elizabeth's to the awaiting black SUV.

"Bye Gerard-kun!~ Bye Cedric-san!" Elizabeth said as she waved to the 2 standing near the front.

Finally they drove off to the airport.

**~Back in New York~**

"Finally done with this damn packing." Misaki said picking up her medium sized suitcase and large black Guess duffel bag to the front door of her flat.

Doing a look over in the full-body mirror near the door she took in her outfit and appearance.

She was wearing large black sweat pants with black suede ankle boots, a loose fitting purple crop-top with sleeves, and a black beanie. Her hair, now with bangs reached to her lower back which was curled and she had put in dark blue eye contacts to somewhat cover her identity for the next couple of days.

'Luggage..check..appearance covered..check..Spencer coming..' Misaki thought mentally checking things off in her mind.

***Knock Knock*  
**  
Misaki opened the door and there Spencer stood.

"Well, well this is a new look all for me to?" He questioned with a grin.

"Whatever come on and lets go already." Misaki said attempting to grab her luggage when it was snatched away from her.

"Lead the way Misaki-chan." Spencer said arm held out to escort her out.

She looked at him and shook her head with a smile as she picked up her duffel bag and walked out with Spencer right behind her. They made their way to the awaiting hummer and drove off to the airport.

**~Hours Later with Misaki~**

"Finally back in Japan!" Misaki said raising her arms and stretching as she made her way out of the airport with Spencer.

"There's the limo," Spencer said. "After you milady."

Getting in they drove to her parents house.

**~with Usui~**

After getting out of the airport Usui and Elizabeth both got into a black SUV and drove off to the house owned by Gerard.

"So when is the party again?" Elizabeth asked looking towards Usui.

"In about 2 days. Why?" He questioned.

"Well a girls got to know so I can prepare myself since I'm with Takumi Walker." She said with a giggle.

Usui just ignored her bored with something on his mind.

**~Back with Misaki~**

"Mom! Dad! Suzuna!~" Misaki yelled out seeing them in front of the rather large mansion they now lived in.

"Misaki-chan, dear how are you?" Minako said as hugs were going all around.

"I'm fine, it's good to be back home you know." She said with a smile.

"Well let's get inside because we have some important news to tell you." Sakuya said with a smile wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"SPENCER!~" Suzuna shouted tackling him down as she hugged him.

"Well hello to you too." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on Suzuna hurry up and let the poor boy go." Misaki teased as everybody laughed.

Once inside and with Suzuna and Spencer upstairs Misaki, Minako and Sakuya took a seat in the family room.

"So what is so important that you needed to tell me?" Misaki asked as she sipped the tea that was served to her.

"Well you see dear...your father and I decided that it has been too long since you've been in a relationship and well...you're going to be getting married in 14 months, so we have a lot of planning to do." Minako said as she waited for the fire to come.

Misaki sat there speechless.

"Arranged marriage?!" She said quite shocked.

Sakuya nodded.

"But I'm only 21." Misaki said setting the cup down.

"He is only a year older sweetheart, and I think you both will get along very well." Minako said surprised her daughter didn't really freak out like she used to. But then again her daughter did grow up to be a fine, strong and independent lady.

"I'll consider it..." Misaki said maturely, getting up she walked out but stopped near the entrance.

"When will I meet my 'Fiance'?" She asked.

"At Igarashi's party in 2 days." Sakuya answered.

Misaki nodded as she went up the stairs and towards her room.

"That went better than I thought." Sakuya said looking at his wife.

"That's our daughter now matured and making her own decisions. I'm pretty sure she'll be in a shock when she see's who her 'fiance' really is." Minako said smiling.

**~2 Days Later (Night of the Party)~**

"Onee-chan you ready?" Suzuna asked knocking on her sisters door before entering.

Suzuna was wearing a simple white dress that was strapless with black flats, her hair was cut so that it just rested on her shoulders and left her bangs straight where they were.

Misaki was just putting in her earrings when she turned around and Suzuna saw how her sister looked.

"You look hot nee-chan!" Suzuna said amazed.

Misaki was wearing a A-line V-neck Chiffon Floor-length dress in Royal blue to match her dark blue contacts and black suede 4 inch heels. Her makeup was done so that it had a bold look, doing a strong cat-eye eyeliner in black and on her lips was a strong red lipstick which was stainless. Her long hair was curled and was left flowing over her back. She had diamond earrings on and a long silver necklace that had a heart on it studded with diamonds.

"Thanks Suzuna." Misaki said as she picked up her black clutch and hugged Suzuna before they both went down to meet up with her parents and Spencer.

"You ladies ready..." Spencer said as he turned around and stood there moth agape.

"Trying to catch flies Spencer?" Misaki asked eyebrow raised.

He quickly snapped his mouth shut and playfully glared at Misaki. He was wearing a black long-sleeved dress shirt with a red bow-tie and black dress pants. His raven-black hair which reached just a little above his shoulders was tied back near the nape of his neck.

"Is everyone ready?" Minako asked looking around at everyone. She was wearing a Bodycon Sheath Floor-length black dress with sleeves and a pair of simple black heels.

"Well everyone, lets get going." Sakuya said. He was dressed in a black tux with a purple tie and was wearing the same colored contacts.

**~With Usui and Elizabeth~**

Usui stood at the front door waiting for Elizabeth to come down. He was wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow paired with a black vest and a navy blue tie, black dress pants and shoes. His hair was brushed back leaving some small sections to frame his face. **(The episode where he was wearing that captains costume, I think it was episode 2) **He had a silver watch on his left hand and a chain that was on his vest.

After standing there for 10 minutes he finally heard the familiar sound of high heels hitting the floor. He watched her come towards him with a smile on her face, when she was a couple of inches away from him she twirled and asked him how she looked.

Elizabeth was wearing a one shoulder red floor-length dress that had one slit that stopped mid-thigh. She paired it with black strapped wedges and a white clutch.

_'At least she didn't dress like those slutty girls..'_ Usui thought.

"Acceptable, now lets go." Usui said walking out with Elizabeth trailing behind him with a grin.

**~At the Party~**

The Brooklyn family made their way inside after going through crazy paparazzi.

"Ahh Mr. Brooklyn and family," Tora said coming over to them. "How nice it is to see you again."

"As well as you Mr. Igarashi." Sakuya said shaking the young man's hand.

"Go around and enjoy the party." Tora said with a smile and winked over at 'Jackie' (Misaki)

"Yes we will thank you Mr. Igarashi." Spencer said wrapping his arm around Misaki's waist.

"And you are?" Tora asked eyes narrowed.

"Nice to meet you I'm Spencer, her date." Spencer said kissing Misaki on the cheek.

"Well, have a good time. I'll see you all later." Tora said as he turned around and greeted other guests.

"You can remove the arm now." Misaki said teeth clenched as her parents and Suzuna walked around greeting other people.

"But as your date I must stay with you, it won't look real if I'm not by your side." Spencer said smirking as he lead her to the table, looking over his shoulder he saw Tora looking at them and moved his hand to her lower back. He felt Tora's glare on his back and chuckled mentally, thinking back to what was said during the drive to the party.

_**~Flashback in the Limo~**_

_"This is how it is going to work, Spencer you will act as Misaki's date to the party so Tora won't make a move." Sakuya said looking at the two. _

_"You have got to be kidding me, my bodyguard as my date?" Misaki said crossing her arms. _

_Just then a shuriken was thrown her direction and just centimeters away from her face it was caught between 2 fingers. _

_"Don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours now do we?" Spencer said twirling the shuriken with his fingers. _

_Misaki just glared at him and huffed as she looked out the window. _

_**~End of** **Flashback~**_

As they took a seat they watched as people mingled around. Misaki looked around until she heard something familiar.

"Introducing Takumi Walker and Elizabeth White!"

Misaki's eyes widened.

**~With Usui and Elizabeth~**

"Introducing Takumi Walker and Elizabeth White!" The announcer said as Usui and Elizabeth walked by.

They both walked over to the table they were set at, once they sat down Tora came over and chatted with them.

"Well what a surprise, I never knew you were going to come?" Tora asked with a smirk.

Usui just sat unaffected by what was said.

"And Miss White, looking as gorgeous as ever, you may even be as beautiful as Miss Jackie here." Tora said gaze going over to where Misaki and Spencer were seated on the round table, right across from Usui and Elizabeth.

"Why thank you Mr. Igarashi." Elizabeth said in Japanese with her English accent being heard a bit.

"Miss Jackie, I'm afraid you haven't met these to splendid people over here." Tora said gaining her and Spencer's attention. "This is Elizabeth White and Takumi Walker."

Misaki who was sipping on her drink chocked a bit _'He's sitting right in front of me?!'_, clearing her throat she looked over to where Usui was sitting. Eye widening for a bit she quickly collected herself.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. I am Jackie Brooklyn and this is Spencer Bolt." Misaki said with a small smile as she put her hand out to shake hands with the 2 people in front of her.

Shaking hands with Elizabeth and then Usui. She felt a spark jolt through her arm and down all over her body when they touched. She felt him grasp her hand a bit tighter before releasing.

_'He doesn't recognize me?'_ She thought looking at him. _'Or does he?'_

"You wouldn't mind if I swept your date away for a dance?" Spencer said gracing Elizabeth with a sparkling smile.

"Please go ahead." Usui said as he drank some of his wine.

Elizabeth took the awaiting hand with a smile as he lead her to the dance floor.

"Excuse me while I go visit some other guests." Tora said with a bow.

_'Damn it what am I supposed to do now?! I'm so punching Spencer when he gets back here... Okay Misaki calm down, breathe and get into Jackie Brooklyn mode...'_ Misaki thought.

"So your the famous Takumi Walker I've heard about." Misaki started.

"The same goes to you Miss Brooklyn." Usui said eyes locking with her.

Misaki fidgeted in her seat as his eyes stayed on her.

**~Somewhere else at the** **party~**

"Mr. Walker, Mr. Brooklyn I see you both have met up already." Tora said as he bowed to the two.

"Ah, yes we have. We will be making a little announcement later if you will allow us to." Sakuya said with a smile.

"But of course I do not mind at all." Tora said.

"This is going to be good." Mr. Walker said with a smirk. "Right father?"

"Yes, it will be." Mr. Rachester said walking towards them.

**~Back with Usui and Misaki~ **

It was a very tense and weird moment between the two. Misaki fumbled around with the hands in her lap as Usui casually looked around the place but still kept an eye on the lady in front of him.

_'My Goodness this is hell right here!'_ Misaki thought again as nervousness burst through her body.

Just then both Spencer and Elizabeth came back.

As Elizabeth took her seat next to Usui, Spencer held out his hand to Misaki this time.

"Miss Brooklyn..." Spencer said with a smirk. Usui's eyes narrowed a bit.

Taking said hand she was lead to dance floor where other couples danced together.

Her eyebrow rose as his arms wrapped around her waist, she placed her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you left me alone with him!" Misaki whispered harshly.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Spencer teased grinning madly.

Her face flushed red with anger swelling up.

"I swear if there was not this many people here I would so beat you to a pulp." Misaki said nails digging into him.

"Is that all you got _Misaki._" Spencer said in a very low voice.

"You and I know very well that there is more...and you are going to get it when we get out of here." Misaki said with a glare.

Spencer leaned in close his lips brushing her ear.

"Is that a promise?" He said quite seductively which earned him a gasp.

Before she could say anything someone tapped her shoulder. Misaki turned around and was met with none other then Usui.

"May I?" He asked holding a hand out to her.

**~Couple minutes back when Spencer and Jackie were dancing~**

Usui sat there watching Spencer and Jackie make there way to the dance floor. He saw how Spencer quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and Jackie stood there with what looked like suspicion.

Looking back to his 'partner' for the night he saw her chatting with away with another woman.

Watching the couple dance to the music he noticed Spencer grinning and Jackie getting red. When Spencer lead in close to her that was when he got up and made his way to the couple.

**~Back to the Present time~**

Once again being interrupted before she can say anything Spencer decided to talk.

"Knock yourself out." He said with a wink to Misaki as she narrowed her eyes at him, her glare promising death.

"Well Miss Brooklyn." Usui said holding his hand out to her.

_'God dammit, why did this have to happen?!'_ Misaki mentally yelled at herself.

She took the hand and went back into the dance position. She was shocked when he took her hands and placed them around his neck and his hands around her waist **(Basically how Spencer and her were dancing before)** but this time his hands tightened around her bringing her flush to his body.

"M-Mr. W-Walker-" Misaki stuttered at the close proximity.

"Please call me Takumi." Usui said smirking at her.

"_Baka Usui._" Misaki muttered under her breath but was shocked when he heard her.

"Now how do you know about my Japanese name, Miss Brooklyn?" Usui asked eyebrow raised as his grip tightened even more on her waist.

_'Dammit...him and his stupid hearing!'_ Misaki thought as she tried coming up with an excuse. _'What to say what to say? Think...think-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke on top of the grand double staircase. **(If you want to see a visual or what it would look like just type in 'mansion grand double staircase' on Google xD)**

"Everyone we would all like your attention up here for a moment." Tora said to all his guests.

The music stopped and the guests stopped dancing and talking and turned their attention to the 4 men standing at the top of the pristine staircase.

"We have an important announcement to make and it is one that I hope you all will enjoy." Mr. Walker said to all with a smile.

"Mr. Brooklyn please tell everyone the great news." Mr. Rachester said his voice deep and husky.

"We would like to congratulate Mr. Takumi Walker and my daughter Miss Jackie Brooklyn on their engagement!" Mr. Brooklyn said to all cheerfully.

Clapping echoed throughout the entire room, along with some gasps, compliments and groaning from some of the single males and females.

~Back on the dance floor~

Misaki stood there shocked and looked over at Usui whom looked calm and collected on the outside, she noticed him staring up at where her father and rest of the men stood. One particular man was staring back at Usui with a smirk and a gestured at him.

Many guests started to surround the couple standing there. Usui wrapped one arm around her waist as questions and compliments were blasting out everywhere.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Congratulations to the both of you."

"They would become like such a powerhouse couple."

"When did you start meeting each other?"

"How much was the ring?"

That was the question that caught both of their attentions. Both Misaki and Usui looked down to her left hand and there it was a Round Brilliant Three Stone diamond ring...right there.

_'Oh my God...when the hell did that get there?'_ Misaki shouted in her mind.

Back at the table Spencer sat there smirking as he downed the rest of his drink. When they were dancing he managed to slip the ring on when she was not paying attention. Across from him Elizabeth sat there anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Now everyone please move away from the couple, I think they need some time to themselves." Mr. Rachester said with a smirk.

With the final congratulations from the guests, the music started to play and everyone went back to what they were doing. Before any words could come out from the two Mr. Brooklyn cut in.

"All your stuff has been packed and sent over to a brand new house where the two of you will be moving in to." He said smiling

"Moving where?" Usui asked eyes narrowed at his father.

"You'll see, and I know you'll like it." Mr. Walker said the last part going to Misaki.

"Now let's let the new couple settle into their brand new home." Mr. Rachester said as he called over his personal chauffeur to lead the to the awaiting limo.

The chauffeur lead the new couple out to the limo.

Still shocked Misaki looked back and forth between the ring that magically appeared on her left hand to Usui who was tense. Getting into the limo they drove off to the supposed new house they were to be living in.

No words were spoken between the two the whole ride.

_'Why couldn't my parents tell me it was him I was to be married to?!'_ Misaki thought sneaking a glance at him.

Feeling eyes on his person he looked over at Misaki, who in turn looked away cheeks flushed.

When they finally made it to the house they were greeted by the staff, half of them were Usui's and the other half Misaki's.

"Mr. Walker and Ayu-... Miss Brooklyn, welcome home." Said one of the maids face flushed red from almost giving away who Miss Brooklyn really was as the couple made their way inside the grand/modern home.

"Right this way to your room." Said one of the servants, leading them up the grand staircase and to the master suite.

The master suite was luxurious and modern at the same time. There in the center of the room was a 4 post king sized bed with black silken sheets. The room was painted a crisp white; a fireplace was set across from the bed with a little black comfy couch set diagonally away from the fireplace. There was a double hung bay window covered with white curtains; beside that was a double French door leading to the balcony and showing a view of the garden below, there were 2 modern double doors that led to the walk-in closet, and a single door which led to the master bathroom.

"If that is all goodnight Takumi-sama, Jackie-sama." Said one of the two servants as they both quickly rushed out of the room.

Right before any words could be spoken between the two Misaki's phone went off. Reaching into her black clutch for her phone she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jackie! Where the hell were you?! You were supposed to meet me by 10! It's past 12 damn it!" Said an angry voice over the phone.

"ehehe...I guess it slipped my mind." Misaki said smiling sheepishly.

"Meet me at the cafe down the street." The voice said.

"Fine I'll be there in 20." Misaki said sighing as she hung up the phone.

Walking towards the closet she quickly grabbed a bra, a black mini-skirt, a white collared button-up shirt and a pair of black suede sandals. Flinging her dress and heels off, she changed not remembering who else was in the room.

As she was about to button up her shirt a rather loud cough snapped her back to reality.

Usui stood there arms crossed a grin on his face.

"Someones modest...and apparently has great taste." Usui said thoroughly looking over her form.

Misaki looked over herself and flushed red noticing her red bra still in view.

"H-hentai!" Misaki said as she buttoned up the rest leaving only 2 buttons undone.

After one last look over in the mirror she walked towards the door when suddenly he grasped her arm.

"And you are going where?" Usui asked eyebrow raised.

"That is none of your damn business! Now let go." Misaki said struggling out of his grip on her.

"Oh it is my business when my _fiancèe_ is going out by herself at midnight wearing _that_." Usui countered.

* * *

And BAM that's all for this chapter...and I actually wrote quite a bit...

I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE THE PAST MONTHS AGAIN! :'(

I will try my hardest to update once again by next week or the week after...

Bye Bye for now

~SapphireBlueRose~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my loves!~ I'm like so happy seeing some of the reviews!~

There may be some confusion as to why they story seems to be moving a little to fast but that is because in the 1st chapter Misaki was to be married in 14 months. So I have to speed time up to not make this story longer then it has to be. And for what happened between Usui and Misaki well just go on ahead and read this chapter to clear some things up.

I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing~ It touches my heart ^.^ (That sounded way too sappy) xD

**Expect some OOC people**

Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!©Hiro Fujiwara, story line mine!~**

(I totally forgot to add that to the first chapter) x3

* * *

_..Previously.._

_After one last look over in the mirror she walked towards the door when suddenly he grasped her arm._

_"And you are going where?" Usui asked eyebrow raised._

_"That is none of your damn business! Now let go." Misaki said struggling out of his grip on her._

_"Oh it is my business when my **fiancèe** is going out by herself at midnight wearing **that**." Usui countered._

Chapter 2: A Flash to the Past

**_Flashback to 3 years ago  
_**_  
__"You'll keep in touch right?" Misaki asked hating how desperate she sounded as she wrapped her arms around herself._

"Letter, cellphone, email, video chat or even a payphone just to talk to you." Usui said looking at her seriously.

Misaki sighed in relief.

**Flashback to 2 years ago  
**  
_**In the United States-**_

_"Ring ring...ring ring...beep...Takumi Walker is not in right now..please leave a message at the beep."_

_*Beep*_

_"It's me Misaki...just call me back soon." Misaki said as she hung up the phone._

_"Misaki it's only been a month already, he's probably busy and you should be too." Misaki's friend Julia said._

_Misaki sighed and thought about it, she was right. She soon needed to take control of a famous business and here she was being frustrated about not hearing from her fiancè who was probably busy._

_Nodding she looked at her friend. "You're right I've spent way too much time over something trivial like this I should be working like him."_

_"Exactly my dear friend, now let's make this all better with some ice cream and alcohol." Julia said clapping._

_"I don't know if-"Misaki was cut off by Julia who yanked her up._

_"Come on you should at least have some fun before going to work-mode, so let's do this girl!" Julia said as they walked out of her apartment._

**_In Britain-_ **

_Usui was just casually sitting in his office with nothing to do._

_"Ring ring...ring ring.." Usui's phone went off._

_Just before he can pick it up it was swiped from his desk by the one and only Elizabeth White who had brought in a huge load of paperwork which was set on his desk._

_"Come on your supposed to be working Takumi." Elizabeth with the phone in her hands._

_Usui leaned back in this chair giving her a look that clearly stated 'Why are you here..annoying me with pointless paperwork?'_

_"Gerard told me you needed to get these papers down and also said I should keep an eye on you, and that's what I am here to do." Elizabeth said smiling, "This is going to be fun, I can help you." She added as she put his phone on silent, put it in her pocket and sat in the chair in front of his desk as they both got to work. Elizabeth smirked the whole time._

_**Flashback to 1 year ago**_

**_In the United States-_**

_"Miss Brooklyn someone by the last name of Walker-" Nicole started but was cut off._

_"Not right now Nicole I cannot take any calls right now." Misaki said as she looked at the papers in front of her feeling very stressed._

_"Yes ma'am." Nicole said as she got back to the call._

_"I am sorry sir she is quite busy right now would you like to leave a messa-" Nicole said before her name was angrily called._

_"NICOLE I NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!" Misaki yelled._

_"Coming Miss Brooklyn! I am terribly sorry sir but my scary boss is calling on me please call back again later." Nicole hurriedly said before hanging up and dashing into her bosses? **(A/N: spelling?)** office. _

_**In Britain-**_

_As Usui hung up the phone Elizabeth and Gerard came bounding in._

_"Come on you, I'm treating the both of you out for food and drinks!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed Usui's arm and dragged both men with her._

_"You two really need a break." She said as they got into the car and drove off._

_The call totally forgotten after that..._

_**End of**** Fla**_**_shbacks_**

-Present time-_  
_

"I am a grown woman! Not a child that needs to be babysat!" Misaki said angrily.

Usui still kept his grip tight on her ceasing her struggling.

"Let me drive you then." Usui said looking at her seriously.

Misaki looked at her watch, _'Shit only 3 minutes! I would've been there by now!'_ She thought.

Taking a deep breath she answered. "Fine, let's go now..." She said as she pulled her wrist out of his grip. "I swear he'll kick my ass if I am not there on time...again..." Misaki muttered under breath.

Usui then quickly swooped her off her feet and made an inhuman dash downstairs as one of the servants threw him a pair of keys to the red Ferrari **(A/N: Yup still has the car)**

Once he made it to the car he didn't even bother putting her down since her hold on him tightened from the rushed/shocked experience. Sitting in the drivers seat with her still in his lap he put the keys in an drove down the driveway where the gates opened. Speeding down the street until he saw the cafe.

Misaki through the whole ordeal was stunned.

"One minute." Usui said as she still sat there.

Glaring at him which spoke of his death she ran out of the car and into the cafe. Surprisingly fast for a woman in 4 inch wedge sandals. Bursting through the door she looked around for the person she was supposed to meet. Fixing herself up she made her way to the very back of the cafe. Walking by many of the other customers she heard some people gasp.

"It's Jackie Brooklyn!~" said one person.

"Wah~ She looks prettier in real life!" said a another.

Finally making it to the back she quickly walked up to said person.

"I am so sorry I was late." Misaki said.

"It's always so expected of you Misa-ah Miss Jackie." said mentally scolding himself for the slip up when Usui was standing behind her.

"Daisuke it's just you and me what's the problem?" Misaki asked.

"You're fiancèe decided to make an appearance my dear Jackie." The person now known as Daisuke pointed behind her.

"Oh...Takumi thank you for deciding to come with me.." Misaki said teeth and fists clenched tight.

Usui came up beside her placing his hand on her waist possessively.

"Of course I would come my dear, so who is this here?" Usui asked looking over Daisuke.

Daisuke looked to be around 6 feet tall, raven black hair **(A/N:Think of Sebastian Michaelis' hairstyle, if you don't know who that is search it xD)**, he was wearing a black button up long-sleeved shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes.

"This is my friend Daisuke, we met a couple months back and stayed in touch ever since." Misaki answered with a smile as Daisuke nodded.

"I see." Usui responded back.

"All right then, since your fiancè is here might as well go on about our late meeting..." Daisuke stated as he gestured the couple to take a seat.

As they both took a seat Misaki sat farther away from Usui putting some distance between them.

"Now about the dress..."

...To be continued...

* * *

***Dodges flying tomatoes*** Sorry everyone for these cliffhangers and for this short chapter. I just flew into California this morning and my daily times are jacked up because of the different time zones. (Remember I live in Canada, 3 hour difference + that 6 hour flight)

So once again sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, I will try my hardest to update soon and I hope you kinda enjoyed this chapter even though it's short.

**~SapphireBlueRose~**


End file.
